Soul Eater
by angelica.n.cortez
Summary: What if certain characters genders were changed? Would their relationships with their misters be different? Well in this story I have done just that, I have changed certain characters but left the rest the same. Now we'll see what their lives are like with this difference. Now c'mon and lets get top work.


**This is basically a soul eater what if story. Like what if some of the main Characters from Soul Eater were gender bent? Would their relationships be different? The people I chose were Soul, Black * Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Blair, and Lord death. So anyway Author's Note: I do not own soul eater or it's characters. Well enjoy!**

It was in the night and a strange creature roamed the streets looking for something, at least that is what it seems. Soon the creature stopped and looked in one direction, it was the direction of a young woman who seemed to be one her way home. The creature liked his lips and pounced on the woman pronouncing one word " RIP!" in a gurgling tone full of no humanity. He clawed the woman with his metal claws and shredded everything, Her clothes, her skin, And her organs. When he was done he smirked at the sight of a glowing blue ball, a soul. He soon ate the thing and lifted his head to see another woman was staring in horror and she soon started to run. He tried to run after her but was stopped by somebody. The girl had sandy blond hair and slightly pale skin, she wore a green tie, a yellow sweater vest over a white dress shirt, and plaid skirt, also with a long black coat, and white gloves. " Jack the Ripper you mindless killing ends here." The girl said, the girl's name was Maka Albarn daughter of the death scythe Spirit. The creature soon stepped into the light it was a deformed monster full of insanity and blood lust. Jack had long thin limbs with some metal attached to something in the back, he wore black straps, and had a pot belly, a mask was sewn to his face, he had a grin on his face and licked his lips. " That soul is mine!" Jack the ripper shouted and charged at Maka. Though she was quick and she soon raised a weapon, It was a scythe with a black and red blade, and it looked like it had an eye on it. Maka easily sliced through the man and he disintegrated only leaving a glowing purple orb.

" *Sigh* Good work Sharon." Maka said to her weapon. Soon the weapon turned into a girl, the girl had white hair that was in a pixie cut, red eyes that seemed to glow a little due to the glowing soul, and slightly tanned skin. She wore slightly folded red jeans with a skull belt, a white tank top , a yellow and black letterman jacket that stopped at mid stomach. Her name was Sharon and she was the weapon of Maka Albarn. " Sweet this makes ninety nine Kishin souls." Sharon said soon she opened her mouth and ate the soul. " Well let's tell Lady Death." Maka said as she headed towards a window and fogged it up. Maka soon began to write to write numbers while saying, " 42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door." , Soon the glass started to change and it turned into a little screen that contained a man with red hair , wearing a black suit, and a woman wearing a black cloak showing off her hour glass figure, you couldn't see her face because she wore a cartoon -ish skull mask. " Ah Maka, Sharon how nice it is to see you girls." The woman spoke with a cheerful voice. Maka and Sharon smiled at the woman and greeted her back. " I just heard that you have gotten your 99th Kishin soul and wanted to congratulate you for this. Because now you just need one Witch soul and you'll be complete. But be warned if you fail to get a witches soul you will lose all of your kishin souls, and you will have to start over." The woman said in a warning tone. " We understand Lady Death." Maka said and Sharon just nodded and grinned. Soon the man spoke up " Make sure Maka doesn't get hurt Sharon!" The man with red hair said. " Spirit calm down!" Lady Death said shocked by her weapons sudden outburst. " I just wanna make sure my daughter is safe, who knows what filthy men are out there!" Spirit said continuing to rant. Lady Death was getting more annoyed each second, and so was Maka, she was about to tell her father to stop until… " Death Chop!" Spirit was suddenly hit by a fingerless glove. " Well anyway toodle loo~" Lady Death said waving goodbye and the connection was gone. Maka and Sharon stood there in silence.

The two girls soon left and found out that there was a house that a witch lived. The girls found it a few hours of traveling later, it was a pumpkin shaped house and the lights were on indicating that someone was in there. " Okay we nee to find a weak point so we can stri-" Maka was saying but Sharon butted in " I say we just head in there and kick their ass." Sharon said interrupting Maka then running to an open window at the side of the house ignoring Maka's protests. Sharon went through the window and landed in a tub of water, " Damn it now 'm soaked." She said while getting up. When Sharon opened her eyes they went wide and blushed at the sight before her. In the tub with her was a handsome man, he had a chiseled body, with a beautiful face, and the most lovely golden eyes and purple hair. " Well, well, well, what do we have here and intruder?" He said in a suave voice, Sharon jumped out of the tub and held her nose as she stepped back. " Oh what's wrong? You don't look so good." the man said summoning a towel, Sharon was getting dizzier and her face was getting redder. The man soon had the towel wrapped around his waist and started to walk towards Sharon , he soon put his forehead against hers. " My name is Basil by the way." He said smiling at Sharon's reaction of being to close to him. Sharon was only saying one thing in her mind ' Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down.' But she did and when she saw his wet body, she went flying. Outside Maka saw this and tried to chase after her only to get a boost from Basil's Pumpkin Canon. " What the hell were you thinking idiot!" Maka shouted at Sharon, " Well I was thinking that I could kick this guys ass buts its not my fault he's powerful!" Sharon yelled back rubbing the bump on her head when she got hit by Maka. " In what magic or seducing idiots!" Maka yelled with sarcasm.

They fought for a while until they got back trying to catch Basil. At the first few times they kept getting blown away by Basil's canon or Sharon's nosebleeds. In the end of each try they fought on plans and other things, it was only till later that they were able to corner Basil and were ready to attack. Though Basil had a smug look on his face not scared that he was about to die at all, " Hey girl, how about you become my weapon instead of staying with ms. No fun over there?" Basil offered Sharon. " Like hell she would join y-" Maka was about to finish her sentence but was cut off by Sharon turning back to her human form and started to walk towards Basil. " Sharon what the hell!?" Maka yelled angered and saddened by the fact that her partner was leaving her for a witch. Meanwhile, Spirit and Lady Death were watching the whole thing, Spirit was outraged and was going to go help Maka but was stopped by Lady Death ' Death Chopping' him. She felt like Sharon was going to do something interesting. Maka was now yelling at Sharon, " What the hell Sharon!? Why are you doing this! Did our partner ship mean nothing to you!? Oh of course not because all you care is what you want right! I thought you were different then others! I thought I could trust you to stay by my side! But no you are just walking away and leaving me! Well what gives you the right !? What gives anyone the right to leave someone and break promises!?" She shouted her voice cracking slightly. Sharon was soon at Basil's side " I want to join Basil, because he's hot and your just bossy." Sharon said plainly. Basil smiled at this " Well looks like this is the end for you Meister. Don't worry I'll make it quick." he said grinning at Maka. Just as he was about to order Sharon to attack Maka his eyes suddenly widened, he looked down to see that Sharon's arm had turned into a blade and pierced him through the chest. " Like I'd ever betray my friend." Sharon said smirking. Soon Basil disintegrated and only his soul was left. Maka ran towards Sharon and hit her across the head, " Why didn't you let me in on the plan you idiot!" She yelled, " Well sorry! I thought you would have blew it!" Sharon shouted back holding her head.

Soon the two looked at the soul before them. " This is it." Maka said smiling. Sharon took the soul and smirked while looking at it, she soon ate the soul and felt a surge of power. ' this is, this is the power of a death scythe' Sharon and Maka thought at the same time, " burp!" … Sharon belched which made Maka disgusted. Though soon the two stood there wondering what he hell happened. Soon the was a puff of smoke and then a cat wearing a witches hat appeared, " Aw and that was one of my lives." The cat said its voiced was soon recognized as Basil's voice. " Huh?!" Maka and Sharon said in union. " What you actually thought I was a witch. Haha, No silly girls I am just a cat with a lot of magic power. So that soul you just ate was just one of my nine lives." Basil explained. " Wait so since that wasn't a witches soul." Sharon began, " That doesn't count. Which means all of the souls that we collected a taken." Maka states with a blank expression, " That means we have to start all over." Sharon said with the same expression. The two girls were soon home looking depressed, when they opened the door and turned on the lights the girls were meet with something shocking. Basil was currently standing at the kitchen table wearing only his black jeans and his hat. " Hey girls!" He greeted happily, " What are you doing here!" Sharon shouted at the shirtless man in there home, Maka was only staring at him with a small blush covering her cheeks. " Well I was just followed you guys and you know decided to crash here. I mean my roof was destroyed by you Sharon." Basil said looking at Sharon with a playful smile. And from that day on Maka and Sharon had to start Collecting Kishin souls and Basil was staying with them.

**Well that was Maka and Sharon's chapter. I hope it was good. Oh and just to let you know I changed the names of each gender bent character. So…**

**Soul=Sharon**

**Blair=Basil**

**Black*Star is staying the same**

**Lord Death=Lady Death **

**Elizabeth "Liz"= Leonard " Leo" **

**Tsubaki=Tadao **

**Well Bye-Bye ****J**


End file.
